Power over Ethernet (POE) refers to various standards for providing both power and data on an Ethernet cable. With POE, a device can receive data and be powered from the same cable. Universal POE (UPOE) is a relatively newer technique developed by Cisco which enables up to 60 Watts to be delivered per port. UPOE therefore allows a much greater number and type of devices to be powered via an Ethernet cable.